


My Heart’s On Fire For Your Love

by lokihzra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Thor (Marvel), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokihzra/pseuds/lokihzra
Summary: Only a lucky few happen to find their soulmates. It was so rare that it became a myth.So why did Tony find an L on his wrist a couple hours after Loki threw him out a window and why did he agree to  Loki and Thor moving in the tower?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Loki, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

After the battle of New York, Frigga and Thor convinced Odin to let Loki serve his sentence on Earth, helping Thor and the rest of the Avengers protect Earth as a _punishment_.

And it really was punishment, the worst Loki could think of.

Because honestly Loki would rather be locked up for the rest of his life. He didn't want to see Stark after finding a birthmark in the shape of a 'T' on his wrist. 

It was mere hours after the attack and hours before his so called _trial_ . His father was kind enough to allow Loki to wash up before the trial and Loki almost passed out in the tub when he seen the letter on his wrist. He spent what felt like _hours_ scrubbing at the mark but it never faded.

The mark was as clear as day against his pale, irritated skin and he considered just cutting that chunk out but it’s not like they love each other so the mark shouldn’t matter.

It does matter, Loki was lucky to find his soulmate, everyone on Asgard longed to find theirs and _Loki_ just happened to be one of the few that did find them.

It doesn’t matter because he doesn’t love him but that doesn’t stop his heartbeat trying to break his rib cage and could feel the anxiety radiating off of Stark as he mustered up the courage to finally talk to Loki after two days of living together.

They were both ignoring the pressure in their hearts, Tony waving it off as his stupid weak heart and Loki blamed it on his nerves.

Tony sat casually on the couch as Loki took a seat on the armchair across from him "I'm guessing it isn't a coincidence that a mark in the shape of an L showed up on my wrist after you threw me out a window" Tony says and frowns when Loki's eyes widen slightly in surprise. 

He knew Tony was smart enough to figure it out, only someone as dumb as Thor couldn’t "smart man you are Stark" Loki retorts

"what the fuck is it Loki" Tony gets right to it, not wanting to fuck around. Maybe he was as dumb as Thor

"a soul mark" 

"that answers a lot" Tony scoffs with a frown.

"Midgard doesn't have soulmates?"

“it’s a myth” Tony spits, rubbing his head for a second, he already has a headache and Loki was making it worse.

“obviously it’s not” Loki says showing his own mark, a ‘T’ on his wrist and Tony falters.

“is there a way to get rid of it?” Tony asks instead “it’s damn hard hiding it from everyone and I got a tattoo yesterday to cover it but today it’s gone” 

“there is a way but you won’t like it”

“Brother” Tony spins around at the sound of Thor’s voice “oh I’m sorry am I interrupting?” Thor asks looking between the two and Tony sighs in relief realizing that Thor never heard their conversation.

“No you weren’t” Loki answers as he walks by Tony and heads into the elevator with his brother.

Tony wants to stop him but instead he watches as Thor happily talks Loki’s ear off and Tony can’t read the look Loki gives him a split second before the elevator doors close.

Pity.

Loki feels bad for him.

But Tony can’t think of a single reason why. Tony is the one that should feel bad for Loki afterall Loki's soulmate is an asshole genius alcoholic not to mention that he’s _human._

This wasn’t going to end well. Not for any of them and Tony never wished for Pepper more than he does right now.

But Pepper doesn’t love him anymore, she said so herself.

_Loki won’t love you either._


	2. Chapter 2

**May 8th, 2012**

Tony was up all night, reading through every book he could find about Asgard, A lot of the stories seemed like complete bullshit but he wouldn’t be surprised if some were true, eventually he found a section on soulmates and it only said that you were lucky if you found yours, only a handful of Asgardians in the past half a million years found theirs and that made Tony’s heartbeat faster. He found another book about soulmates, there was some saying that simply touching would get rid of the mark, some said kissing or sex but what made him choke on his breath was the line that said  _ ‘fall in love’ _ .

Loki wasn’t there for breakfast, thank god. 

When Steve asked about him Thor said Loki prefers staying up at night, less people for him to deal with and Tony had to stop himself from agreeing with that.

He was quiet, he wasn’t butting in on conversations or making snarky remarks, he simply ate his bacon and eggs, sipping his coffee once in a while as he watched the rain streak down the living room windows.

Thor flopping onto the couch beside him broke him out of his thoughts, he looked around and found nobody, he then looked at his empty plate and back to Thor as Tony places his plate on the end table beside him “is something bothering you Stark?”

“just tired” he mumbles taking a sip of his warm coffee “are soulmates real?” Tony asks once he swallows.

“my parents are soulmates” Thor states and smiles when he sees Tony’s eyes widen and his jaw drop “when soulmates touch, a mark shows up on their wrist in the shape of a letter, indicating their bond and it’ll only fade once the bond is complete”

“once the bond is complete?” Tony wasn’t down to fucking Loki, no he would rather be stuck in space again.

“once they fall in love” Thor answers and then frowns “why do you ask?”

“I was just wondering if they were real and if they were I wanted Pep to be it”

“now you fear she won’t come back to you”

“yep” Tony says popping the p, easily lying to Thor, it was as easy as walking when he lied to Thor “anyways I’m going to fix my suit” he lied again as he feels a weight on his chest and the ability to breathe slips away with each step to the elevator.

He was so focused on breathing that he doesn’t remember walking out of the elevator or heading to his workspace right across from the elevator.

He comes to as he stumbles into his workspace and catches himself against a table by the door, knocking tools and parts to the floor. He couldn’t breathe, his muscles were so tense that it hurt, he was nearly sweating through his shirt and he was shaking worse than a scared chihuahua.

_ “Sir please listen to my voice”  _ JARVIS says loudly as Tony uses the table to keep his balance as he sinks to his knees 

“what is it?” he blurts “is it the heart? ch-check the brain” he tries to even out his breathing but it just gets worse, he presses his forehead to the cold metal and that helps somewhat.

_ “Sir, you are having a severe anxiety attack” _

He freezes for a second  _ “me?” _ he nearly yells and his chest heaves so hard that it hurts, a stabbing pain shooting up into his throat with each inhale “call Rhodey I-I-“

He gulps harshly and instantly goes back to panting “I need Rhodey”.

* * *

Thor shrugged at Tony’s odd behaviour, he knew not to push him to talk thanks to many years of being Loki’s brother.Tony and Loki were very similar but vastly different at the same time.

Thor knew that Loki would still be sleeping as he headed to his room across from his own and when the door slid open with a quiet hiss he froze seeing his brother sitting up in bed.

“you’re awake” he states the obvious as he makes his way over to the black dresser beside Loki's bed and leans on it, careful not to crack the glass top “you don’t usually wake up until the afternoon” 

Thor watches as Loki doesn’t say a word, his hand moving to his chest and Thor finally notices his little brother is breathing heavily “Loki?”

“I can’t- I can’t breathe” 


End file.
